The Dragon Reborn
by Kyren Z. Shogan
Summary: Sequel to The Dragon of the Dead (look for it in the R section). Better summary inside. Good for Kuwabara fans. Err...Sorry, but I've halted all progress on this. Maybe I'll get back into it...
1. A new threat

I'm back. I've decided to write a sequel to one of my other stories. Summary is below, but I'm sure you've already noticed. This fic is for all Kuwabara fans.

Summary: This is a sequel to The Dragon of the Dead. Kuwabara's dead, a new threat shows, and the enemy is someone familiar. Kuwabara will come back, too.

**Chapter One: A New Threat**

It has been about two months since Kuwabara's sacrifice. A memorial has been placed near the cave's entrance where the events took place. Everyone still visits his memorial every weekend to pay their respects, even Hiei. Koenma has been trying to come up with different methods to bring back Kuwabara, but since his body was destroyed, revival is next to impossible.

It was nearing the weekend when Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had gathered in the park. They were discussing their past few small assignments when Botan had arrived. "Well, boys, you have a new assignment. Reports show that another demon has entered into the human world through another small tear. We don't know anything about the demon except that he is a humanoid. Koenma trusts that you can handle this with as much ease as your last assignment."

"Any word on Kuwabara's revival?" Yusuke has never let go of hope for Kazuma's revival.

"Koenma says that he is close to a breakthrough, but he won't let me in on what he has come up with. He has been looking into closely, in fact I don't think I have ever seen him so intent."

Kurama spoke softly, "I hope that he comes up with a solution quickly."

Hiei kept his silence.

"So where was this demon last seen?"

"Reports show that he was last seen near your school."

"I suppose we should deal with this as soon as possible," Kurama got up from the bench.

"No need to search," Hiei jumped down from the branch he was in, "he's coming this way." Hiei pointed toward a cloaked figure that was walking in their direction.

The demon spoke in a familiar voice, "Yusuke. It has been such a long time. You should have made such I was dead."

-------Uh oh. Did I just...yeah...I just created a cliffhanger. Oh well. So, any guesses to who it is? So sorry for the short chapter, but I figured that if I made it shorter more people would actually be willing to read it; that and it fits perfectly with the cliffhanger effect. Flames are welcome, but know this: no flame is stronger than the darkness flame, and there are few who can wield it.


	2. A familiar face

_Okay, time to end the cliffhanger suffering. Thanks for the reviews. No really, thanks. _

**Chapter Two: A Familiar Face**

"Yusuke, it has been such a long time."

"Who are you?"

"What? Already forgot Suzaku?"

"What!? But I killed you...didn't I?"

"Almost. I admit, I surely thought so, but it appears you just put me in a serious coma. I had only just recently awakened."

Hiei's hand had moved down to his sword, "so why come all this way to tell us that?"

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to come here personally? Have you forgotten my techniques? I'm just a copy."

"So then you must be here to tell us something, am I right?"

"That's correct, Kurama. I'm here to tell Yusuke that I want a rematch. I realize now that endangering your friends only strengthens you. I trust that you've grown stronger as I have. I'll be waiting, Yusuke."

"So. What? Have you returned to your little castle?"

"No. But trust me, I'm still in Makai. I wouldn't wait too much longer" With that Suzaku turned a walked away.

"Great! Why couldn't it have been something easier? That's it! I'm going over there right now, and I'm going to beat Suzaku into the ground so hard that he'll never get back up!"

"So, you're just going to go over there without preparations?" Kurama already knew that Yusuke wasn't thinking that Suzaku might be much more stronger than what he said.

"What else should I do? He wants a fight, so I'm going to give him a fight."

"We should at least go into this cautiously. We don't know what he has planned, and I believe we might end up walking straight into a trap."

"Okay, so that means you're coming?"

"Yes. What about you, Hiei?"

"Hnn. Sure. It'll give me a chance to try out my new sword." Hiei's sword was broken as a result from the last major conflict. Since the pieces had been lost because of the cave-in, he was forced to get a new sword.

"Okay, now how do we get to Makai?"

"I'm sure Koenma can get us there," Botan had been forgotten since Suzaku's arrival, but she was able to get their attention so they could hear her.

"Okay, then I guess we're off to Spirit World."

-Somewhere in Makai-

"Welcome back Lord Suzaku." A low-class demon was at the gates of a ruined castle. "Was your trip...successful?"

"Yes, Kagebenkei."

"Did they know that you lost your ability to make your copies?"

A quick glare shut him up fast, "that information does not need to spread. Besides, when I separate, my power does divide."

"Sorry, my Lord."

"Did you feed Sandaabaado?"

"Yes, my Lord. Sureiyaa killed 35 demons for him to eat."

"Good. I want Sandaabaado in good health." With that Suzaku passed through the gates and entered the ruined castle.

-Koenma's Office-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUZAKU IS STILL ALIVE!!!!???" Koenma couldn't believe what he was hearing about Suzaku being alive...obviously.

"We all saw him," Botan was trying to calm him down.

"But that doesn't explain how he was able to get to earth. Whether he died or not, that barrier we set up around his castle never failed. And if there was activity at that castle I'd be one of the first to know. So how come I never got a report!!?"

George (the blue ogre in case you didn't already know) spoke up, "actually, Koenma, the report is right here." He dug inside a tall stack of papers that was in the "out" bin and pulled out the report.

"Give me that!" He snatched the report and looked over it. After a few minutes of reading it, "no...! How did they get Sandaabaado!?"

Yusuke looked confused, "uh...Sandaabaado???"

Kurama was the first to begin explaining, "Sandaabaado is a thunderbird. I believe this one came from the one of the lowest level of Makai. Very dangerous, but can be controlled if the demon is stronger."

"Which means..."

"Which means that if Suzaku can control Sandaabaado, then he must be stronger. Which means that we're in for a hard fight."

"Great."

An ogre working as Koenma's researcher walks in. "Koenma, I think I found the book you requested. I'd be careful, though. If you're planning on using any of the material in it, then you've got to follow the instructions to the letter. Remember last time you made a mistake?"

"Yes, I remember. But that's not important. Just set the book on my desk; I'll get to it later."

"What's the book for?"

"...sushi."

".........please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes. This book might have a spell or ritual that will create a body for Kuwabara to return to. But like my research assistant told me, I've got to follow the instructions without flaw. Just hope that I can do it. If I fail, then the only other option is reincarnation, and even that is a difficult process."

"What about getting to Makai?" Kurama reminded.

"Oh yes, we have a portal that leads to Makai; however, you will be taken to the first level of Makai only. So if Suzaku has taken residence in levels further down, then you will have to do some exploration. Each level is slightly smaller than the one above it, but the dangers are much greater."

"Then we should get going now." Kurama was the first to start walking.

"Ogre! Show them to the portal."

"Yes, Koenma, sir." Without delay they were led to the portal and thus they entered. "Be safe."

_If I've got any info wrong on Makai or Spirit World, oh well. I don't go out and research it. Please, review. It is what keeps me alive...well the writer in me anyway._


	3. The hunt begins

_Sorry for the delay in updating. Life is being harsh, so I might not be so quick to update right now. Anyway...like always, read, review, and enjoy._

**Chapter Three: The Hunt Begins**

-Makai, first level-

A small dimensional portal opened up, and the three boys exited through. Yusuke looked around, "I thought we went to Makai, not to my school."

Kurama laughed a little on that, "certainly isn't a pleasant place."

"We shouldn't waste time. It won't take long for demons to notice our arrival." Hiei already started walking. The other two rushed to catch up to him.

"What's the rush, Hiei?" Yusuke had caught up slightly before Kurama.

"I've spent enough time here; I don't want to spend any more than I must."

"Fair enough reasoning." Kurama was looking around almost expecting a demon to come out somewhere.

"So...where do we begin?"

No one had an answer. They just kept walking. Kurama stopped.

Yusuke noticed, "what's wrong?"

"We've got company."

As if on cue, three demons jumped out from behind a pile of rocks. Almost as soon as they appeared, they were cut in half by Hiei's sword.

"Pathetic." Hiei sheathed his sword, and without another word started walking again.

"...o...kay..." Yusuke was still in his "spirit gun stance" and didn't move from it even after Hiei walked by.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

-Koenma's Office-

George returned to Koenma's office to find Koenma gone. After a somewhat panicked search, he found him in the library. "Koenma, sir. They are now in Makai." Koenma didn't respond. "Uh, what are you doing, sir?" He walked around behind Koenma to see what he was reading. All he saw was that there was another, smaller, book opened on the inside, but Koenma closed it and hid it quickly before George could get a good look at what it was.

"Do you mind? I'm busy here."

"What was that, sir?"

"None of your business. Make yourself useful and put this book back where it belongs." He pulled out a book, not the one he hid, and handed it to the blue ogre.

"Have you found a spell, yet?"

"Yes. But I'm going to need a lot of materials...and time. Here's a list. Once you put that book back, get these items and meet me in the ritual room."

"The ritual room?"

"Yes, the ritual room. You know: the room I told you to never enter under any circumstance."

"Oh, right!"

-Makai, first level-

Five minutes and 6 demon ambushes later, "okay, why are we just walking around? Shouldn't we be searching for Suzaku?"

Kurama, as expected, answered his question, "if Suzaku really wants to fight you, then he will make sure we find him. The more demons we kill the sooner he will know of our presence, and I'm sure he's got himself a few henchmen who will lead us to him."

"Okay, but why hasn't he already?"

A voice came from behind them, "he has. I'm actually surprised you didn't notice me following you for the last five minutes."

All three turn around to see a human-like demon. The only difference was that he had a single horn on his forehead. He held in his right hand a bow, and in his other an arrow.

"And who are you?"

"I am Sureiyaa. I was commanded by Lord Suzaku to 'test' your strength. So, who's first?" He fitted the arrow to his bow, but he didn't take aim, yet.

Kurama stepped forth, "I'll take care of him. I don't sense much power in him, so he should be easy." Kurama pulled out his rose.

"A rose? What do you plan to do with a rose?"

Without saying a word, Kurama created his Rosewhip.

"What the...? Big deal. You are still no match for me." He took aim at Kurama. "Ekusupuroojonshotto!" He let the arrow fly. Kurama jumped back, and the arrow hit the ground in front of him. Almost instantly, the arrow exploded, and Kurama disappeared in the fireball.

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it can't always be helped. Please review. _


	4. Sureiyaa vs Yoko

_Sorry sorry sorry. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm back now. Thanks for the reviews. I'd appreciate it more if I got more reviews, but I'm satisfied as long as I get at least one. Like always: enjoy. By the way, Sureiyaa's technique may have a long name, but I didn't make the language. Check out the site I used to get the name for it and see for yourself: http:poets.notredame.ac.jp/cgi-bin/jedi._

**Chapter Four: Yoko vs. Sureiyaa**

**-**Makai, first level-

The arrow hit the ground and exploded. Kurama disappeared in the fireblast, but no one was able to see where he went. Yusuke assumed he got caught up in the blast, while Hiei was studying Sureiyaa's mind for information with his Jagan eye. Hiei soon discovered, however, that Sureiyaa can block out telepathy. Hiei muttered to himself when he learned it.

The smoke cleared away, but Kurama was not there. Sureiyaa quickly searched the area and found that he was right behind him. While everyone was watching the blast and waiting for the smoke to clear, Kurama had taken advantage of their distraction to get behind Sureiyaa.

"There you are!! Juurensha!!" He shot a single arrow at Kurama. Before it got close, it split into about 300 arrows, each one headed straight for Kurama.

Kurama countered by pulling out a handful of rose petals and threw them at the hail of arrows. Each petal exploded as an arrow went by. Every arrow was destroyed; however, the explosions created another smoke that prevented Kurama from seeing his opponent. Kurama didn't have time to react when a single arrow appeared from the smoke.

The arrow went straight in his leg. Without delay, Kurama pulled the arrow out of his leg. The smoke cleared and Sureiyaa was standing there laughing. "What's the matter Kurama? Poison taking effect? I trust that the venom will leave you completely paralyzed in a matter of three minutes. Once that happens, then I'll gladly finish you off. I've been meaning to test this potion that I created. You'll be a great test subject."

"..."

"Already take effect?"

"No. But I'm afraid you really don't know much about me. It seems the venom is reacting in a different way than you were expecting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever hear of Yoko Kurama?"   
"Wait a minute. You're not- I mean you can't be!"

Kurama only smiled as his transformation began. After a few minutes Yoko Kurama was standing where the red-headed boy was once standing. "I hope you plan on living for a little while because I do hope to make you suffer."

Sureiyaa was shaking. He knew he was no match, but he still tried to fight. "Juurensha!"

Yoko moved in and dodged the arrow before it could split. Before Sureiyaa could do anything, Yoko already had him by the throat. Sureiyaa could do nothing.

"Where is Suzaku?"

"Heh. Why should I tell you?"

"If you don't want to speak, then I have no problem ending your life. I'm sure we can find him without you."

"Fine! He's a few levels below this one. I was sent only to test your strength."

"Which level?"

"I don't know. I don't go further than this one. He came to me and forced me into his group. I just hunt down weak demons up here for food for his pet."

"Pet? You mean Sandaabaado?"

"I don't even know that."

Hiei walks up, "just kill him. He's not going to tell us anything useful."

Sureiyaa trembled in fear at Hiei's words. But Yoko didn't even bother, "he's not even worth it."

Yoko threw him to the ground, and Sureiyaa scrambled as fast as he could to get away. Yusuke wasn't exactly pleased about it, "you're just going to let him get away?!"

"He's no threat to us." The venom quickly wore off and Yoko transformed back to the red-haired Suichi (Is that the right way to spell it?). "Shall we continue?"

-Somewhere in Makai-

"Lord Suzaku. Begging your pardon, but Sureiyaa has been defeated."

"Dead?"

"No, my Lord. Ran away."

"...I see. Send Ijin to kill him."

"Yes, my Lord."

-Koenma's Ritual Room-

The blue orge (is it Jorge or George???) was already waiting when Koenma entered. "Koenma sir. Everything is ready."

"Good. You can go now."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want any disturbances. Make sure to put the 'Do not Disturb or suffer my wrath' sign on the doorknob."

A sweatdrop forms, "yes, sir."

-Makai, first level-

After a few more weak demon encounters, the group reaches the way to the level below. "What?! I thought it would be a little better than that!"

"And what's wrong with it?"

"It's just a hole! Shouldn't it be a little more...I don't know...outstanding?"

"..."

"..."

"Just shut up and go." Hiei, straight to the point. He was the first to jump down. Kurama followed, and so did Yusuke.

_I know it's short. I know the fight could have been better. I know I haven't updated in a while. I know I'm starting each sentence here with "I know". I promise that it'll get better. And yes, I've seen a "Do not disturb" sign like that. Please review. The more I get, the more I want to write._


	5. The Devil in us all

_I'm very sorry for the long wait. I would have updated sooner, but there have been too many major events happening to me all at once. I still may be a little slow on updating, but hopefully it won't be as long as this delay… Thanks for all of your reviews._

**Chapter Five: The Devil in Us All**

-Makai, first level-

"Please, I beg for my life. I won't fail him again."

"You had your chance, Sureiyaa"

"Please, Ijin. They have Yoko Kurama on their side. I couldn't win against Yoko."

"Then you should have done your best to delay them; even if it meant dying." Ijin had Sureiyaa by the throat and lifted off the ground.

"Please, let me try again. I'll do better this time."

"Too late. They've already gone down to the next level. You should be glad that Lord Suzaku allowed you to live this long, but now he doesn't desire you to live anymore." With that Ijin crushed Sureiyaa's neck and dropped him to the ground, dead.

-Makai, second level-

The area where they were looked like a barren cave. Yusuke looked around, "Oh great, tunnels. Which one?"

"If Kuwabara was here, he could use his Spirit Awareness."

A long silence. "Well, we can't just hang around trying to decide. We might as well just pick one." Yusuke randomly picked a tunnel and headed in that direction. The other two decided to follow.

A few hours later

They reached the end of the tunnel, but it led into a room that leads nowhere. "Great, a dead-end."

"Guess we'll just have to go back and pick another one."

"We're lucky you didn't lead us into a trap." Hiei was less than pleased about going someplace for no reason.

"I don't see you doing anything to help, Hiei."

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, you two. Yusuke's right, though. We don't really have any other option."

"…"

A few more hours later, down another randomly picked tunnel

"Another dead-end."

"That leaves us five more tunnels."

"Or maybe these rooms are hiding something and you're just not seeing it."

Kurama and Yusuke turn to Hiei. Kurama spoke, "that's a good point, Hiei. Perhaps there is more to these rooms than what meets the eyes."

They spend a few minutes searching the area for any hidden details, but find nothing. "We're wasting time."

Kurama finally found something, "wait a minute. This section of the wall seems a little out of place." He examined it further. He then backed away from it, "Yusuke, try shooting your Spirit Gun here."

"What's that going to accomplish?"

"Trust me."

"Whatever." Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun at the section of wall. After the dust settled a little they discovered that it opened up to another room.

"…" They all went inside that room and found several demons all prepared. "Great, I knew it. We walked into a trap."

A few uninteresting minutes later

"These demons are still weak."

"True, but do seem a little craftier than the ones in the first level."

A look around revealed that this room has about five more tunnels. "I guess we pick another one?"

"No. You go no further."

They all turned around to find a devil-looking demon standing behind them.

Hiei drew his sword, "I grow tired of weak demons claiming to be strong while trying to delay us."

"Really? How can you hope to defeat me, when you can't even defeat yourself?"

They all looked confused. Yusuke spoke, "what are you talking about? I think you have a few screws loose."

Before even Hiei could react (that's fast), the demon fired an energy beam into each of the boys.

"What the hell was that supposed to do?!"

"Patience."

A few seconds later a shadow copy of each of them faded into existence right in front of them.

"I had to ask…"

"Alright, boys, kill them!"

All of the shadow copies spoke at once, "yes, Master Ijin." Each copy went after its original.

_I apologize for making these chapters short, but I have my reasons. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. If you flame, though, I will laugh at you._


End file.
